


Glassy eyes

by Nothingblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sad Sirius Black, kind of..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingblack/pseuds/Nothingblack
Summary: Sirius gets into trouble with Mrs Potter, sounds like some more drama from our drama queen.After Sirius runs away to live with the Potters.





	Glassy eyes

It was his first time to see her this angry much less with him. She was scolding him, a bit harsher than usual and she may have raised her voice a few times but she didn’t think much of it. After all she would have acted the same with James. But he wasn’t James now, was he? No. He was Sirius Black, the boy who'd came to their house in the middle of the night, bruised, bloodied and eerily silent. His usually mischievous yet warm eyes shattered into tiny fragments and seemed to speak of so much misery that no one his age ought to feel. His so called family had broken him and the Potters were all he had left. They were his safe haven.  
When she'd started lecturing him Sirius had turned sickly pale staring at her wide eyed and subtly trembling. He knew this would happen one day, his real family hadn't been able to love him so why would the Potters. He couldn't blame them though they weren't the problem, he was. He always messed up, it was just a matter of time. He’d failed her just like he'd failed his mother. She finished talking and stared at him for a moment, then she just shook her head at him dejectedly, turned around and left him there rooted to the spot.  
After a few moments of suspended silence, Sirius rushed to his room shutting the door as he went. He had to control himself, stop being so weak. He’d had it coming, soon it'll be the same as it was with the Blacks.   
A part of him wanted to laugh at his silly thoughts, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were far too nice (especially compared to his "family") but right now he was too upset to think straight.

James, who knew Sirius better than most anyone, had seen all that'd happened. He’d noticed the slight tremor that shook his best friend ,his shallow breathing and the haunted, faraway look in his eyes.  
For a second, forgetting about Sirius's blood family, James was confused. What had scared Sirius so much? Then he seemed to remember and he hurriedly scrambled to catch up with him, but Sirius had already locked the door.  
James could hear footsteps pacing inside and uneven panicked breaths mingled with the occasional stifled sob.  
He knocked on the door only to be met by complete and utter silence, then the door was opened albeit hesitantly revealing a glazed and unfocused grey gaze. He wasn’t sure what to do so they just stared at each other suspended in time. In the end Sirius was the one to look away retreating further into his room like a scared animal.  
James took a wary step into the room, watching his friend’s rigid form perched at the edge of his bed, his usually bright eyes dull and downcast. He was trying to hide his shaking hands but what he couldn’t hide was his desperate gasping for air and the tears slowly making their way down his face.  
James had never seen him this bad except on the night he first arrived after running away from the Black's. But he’d paused for too long and now Sirius was looking up at him trying to maintain a halfhearted glare “What do you want, James?” his tone was very testy and on edge. “Are you okay?” stupid question.  
Obviously he wasn’t but it seemed to have cracked any sort of facade he was trying to maintain. Whatever was holding Sirius together seemed to have snapped as he’s form shook with suppressed sobs and his stormy eyes swam with more unshed tears. His body curling in on itself as he clutched at his usually perfect hair now messier than ever. James rushed forward trying to soothe his best friend or even brother, but he didn’t know what to do.

That’s when Mrs. Potter made her entrance again, seeing the boy she considered as a son in such a fragile state seemed to break her heart and any annoyance she’d held towards him no matter how brief was washed away immediately as she saw a boy so scarred by the woman who gave birth to him, yet still so strong and kind.  
He was so brave and she was very proud of him and that’s what he needed to know. He needed to know that even though his blood family were a bunch of good for nothing pure-blooded pricks they weren’t his real family, the Potters were his, James, her and Mr. Potter. They were so happy to have him as another member of the family and when they scolded him it was for his benefit and not for the sole reason of punishing him like those twisted Blacks.


End file.
